Falling to pieces: sequel
by elightate
Summary: This is the sequel to the first edition of Falling to Pieces. Make sure you read the other one first to understand whats going on. This is set three years later!
1. Chapter 1

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

A/N: Sorry, that I haven't updated soon enough. I've been busy, busy and been on a holiday this week and today is my last day and I'm relaxing and going home, so I thought I'd do this chapter to overcome the boredom of a 10hour train ride heheh:) So I hope you enjoy and review please!  
>Here's just a quick glimpse of what has happened in the '3 years': Heidi is pregnant again with a little boy, she is in her last month. Dean and Lara have gotten together and Chase is with Kelsie she is 4 months pregnant.<br>But is everything about to change?...

Chapter one:

**3 YEARS LATER….9pm**

"Chase?" Dean asked shocked as he opened his front door to see his youngest brother standing there with a suitcase in his hand, his head focused down on the ground below him

Chase peered up and into the lounge room to see Lara sitting in a short black dress, her hair was done all nicely so obviously they were planning to go out "You've….You've got company, don't worry" he replied shaking his head, Chase kept his head down and out of view of Dean, he didn't want his brother to see his eyes welling up with tears. "I'll go find a room… in a hotel…I'll see you tomorrow morning" Chase said before turning and walking down the two stairs to the drive way and out onto the street

"Chase…Chase!" Dean shouted running after him. Lara turned to see what was going on and stood in the door way watching the two brothers. Dean followed Chase, finally catching up with him, he turned Chase to face him "Chase, what's going on?" Dean asked concerned

Chase took a deep shaky breath "Just don't worry, I never should have come…I'm gonna go find a room somewhere"

"Look, something has definitely gone wrong to upset you and you obviously wanted to talk about it, so just come in" Dean said trying to make his brother come inside and talk

"Kelsie left me" Chase said quietly as he let the tears fall from his eyes

"What?" Dean asked not hearing him

"Kelsie left me! She cheated on me, she was already engaged! That kid, it….it…" Chase shouted before he broke down and started kicking his suitcase around on the ground unleashing all his anger and sadness at the same time. Lara and Dean both gasped in shock when the words came out of Chase's mouth

"Chase, I'm so sorry" Dean said feeling sad for what his brothers going through

"Why? Why, are you sorry, you had nothing to do with it" Chase spat back before he sat on top of the suitcase with his head buried into his hands. Dean rubbed his head worried before he took a seat next to Chase.

"Just talk to me….or I'll call Lachie and you can talk to him or If you want both of us...just tell me what you want to do Chase" Dean explained to his little brother

"I don't want to go through it twice" Chase admitted still focusing on anywhere but Dean's face. Dean nodded his head and got up walking into his driveway where he was met by Lara

"I'll uh…see you tomorrow" Lara smiled before giving Dean a hug

"..er…I'm sorry Lara tonight's off, I don't know how Chase is going to cope and he wants to talk, which is something Chase never does….Why the hell would she do that to him?" Dean was worried about his younger brother's mental state and Lara knew that tonight wouldn't be going according to the plans they had, but Lara knew that Dean had to be there for his brother

"It's fine Dean…Just take care of him…Call me if you need anything" Lara said before giving Dean a kiss and a hug goodbye. Dean walked inside and called Lachie while Lara walked out and gave Chase a hug goodbye before walking to her car.

"What's up?" Lachie answered his phone seeing Dean's caller I.D

"Where are you?" Dean asked standing outside his house

"At the pub, why, is everything okay?" Lachie asked worried

Dean sighed "Something happened between Kelsie and Chase….His out the front sitting on his suitcase...his been crying"

Lachie instantly got up "What, is he okay?"

"You just need to get here, he wants to talk to us both" Dean said watching Chase

"Alright, I'll be there in five" Lachie said sculling the rest of his beer and nearly running out the door

Dean walked out and stood in front of Chase "Come on, will go inside. Lachie's coming now" Dean extended his hand for Chase to get support when he went to stand up. He picked up Chase's suitcase and carried it through to the doorway and placed it next to the couch. "Are you hungry?" Dean asked his younger brother as he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge

"No" Chase said resting his head against the back of the couch

"Make sure you eat something later" Dean told Chase

"I don't feel like eating" Chase said quietly. A few minutes later Lachie came through the front door grabbing a chair from the dining table he placed it across from the couch while Dean went and sat next to Chase. He took a deep shaky breath before he began to speak "The uh…the baby wasn't mine"

"Chase, what do you mean?" Lachie asked confused as he shot a look at Dean

"…Me and Kelsie broke up, she was already going out with someone…she was engaged and the baby was his" Chase said fighting back the urge to cry.

"Chase, I'm so sorry. How did you find out?" Lachie asked

"umm…" Chase was beginning to say before he brought his knees up to his chest "I went home and uh….She was there kissing this guy on the couch" Chase took another deep breath in as he went to talk again "he knew about me…they were having an open relationship till their marriage…"

"She doesn't sound like she's the type of girl you want to be with Chase. She's defiantly showed her true colours after all these years" Dean said trying to not make Chase more upset or angry

"But she was, she was my everything" Chase mumbled, although Lachie and Dean heard

"Chase…I know your hurting at the moment and I know there is nothing that Lachie and I can do to make you feel better. But, I want you to know that if you need to talk where here and will listen, just please don't do anything stupid" Chase hoped up from the couch and walked into the spare room, he pulled out a mattress from the cupboard and started dragging it onto the floor, chucking pillows onto the ground as well and fitted a sheet to the mattress.

Dean and Lachie didn't know what to say, they knew whatever they would say was not going to make him feel any better, but they knew they had to say something else. "Lachie…psst…Lachie" Dean whispered to Lachie

"Yeah?" Lachie whispered

"Chase isn't coping well at all. I don't know what to do" Dean confessed as he rubbed his head worried

"I know. I'm worried about his mental state" Lachie said as he peeked in the hallway to try and see him. Chase walked back into the lounge room and picked up his suitcase of the floor and placed it upwards so he could roll it into the room. As he started to roll the suitcase the wheel got caught in a piece of thread that was hanging off the bottom, resulting in the suitcase not rolling properly. Chase just kept trying to wheel it, but the case turned over making Chase become angrier.

When the suitcase wouldn't move properly Chase started kicking it. "Fuck!" Chase shouted picking the suitcase and throwing it into the hallway with a huge grunt. Lachie and Dean looked at each other and rubbed their heads worried at what their brother was acting like. Everything was pissing Chase off, he started punching the walls and kicking it, making Dean and Lachie jump up to stop him.

"Chase…Chase" Lachie said trying pull Chase back, but Chase spun around and pushed Lachie into the wall although Dean was fast enough and pulled him back off him

"Get off me!" Chase snapped at Dean

"Alright…Alright" Dean said letting go of his youngest brother. Chase leant against wall and slowly lowered himself down until he was sitting on the ground with his head against the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head into his knees letting the tears just fall from his eyes. Lachie went and sat beside Chase and rubbed his shoulder.

"It'll get better Chase" Lachie said patting Chase's back

**A few hours later**

Dean and Lachie had left Chase to sit by himself, they noticed that Chase had gone rather quite. Dean got up and noticed Chase asleep on the floor "Lachie, little help. Grab his legs and help me carry him into the room"

"Yeah sure" Lachie said jumping up and walking over to where Chase was sleeping "Ready?" Lachie asked. With a nod from Dean they picked Chase up and carried him through onto the mattress, Dean fixed up a blanket and put it on Chase's sleeping body.

Just a quick chapter, reviews please and also send me ideas on what you want to happen in this sequel! xx


	2. Chapter 2

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

**A/N: Italics are people's thoughts. Just a heads up, there is some swearing in here..**

Chapter one:

It was one o'clock in the morning and Lachie was lying wide awake in his bedroom starring up at the ceiling. Thoughts were running through his mind, all about Chase and how he wasn't coping with the situation. Unable to stare up at the ceiling any longer, Lachie got up and made his way down the hallway, he came to a stop when he could hear dry heaving coming from inside the bathroom. He placed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything else.

"Chase" Lachie said concerned as he saw his brother sitting on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up

"Oh, piss off Lachie" Chase spat before he threw up again

"You've made yourself so sick" Lachie said as he took a seat beside Chase

"Fuck life. Fuck everything" Chase shouted before he started slamming his head against the wall

"Jesus Christ Chase!" Lachie shouted getting up and pulling Chase away from the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" Lachie shouted demanding an answer as Chase struggled to get out of Lachie's grip

"Let go of me!" Chase shouted pulling away from Lachie's grip. He ran out the bathroom door and through the house, briefly stopping to pick up the patrol car keys and out into the driveway. Lachie ran after him shouting his name.

"Chase, open the door" Lachie demanded as Chase started the car. "Open the god damn door!" Lachie shouted angered. Chase ignored Lachie and put the car into drive and flew down the drive way speeding off down the street. Lachie ran after him for 100m shouting his name. He came to a stop when he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. "Fuck!" Lachie shouted as he threw his arms in the air angered. He quickly bolted back inside the house and into Dean's room.

"Dean, wake up. Chase's gone!" Lachie shouted, waking up Dean

"What?" A sleepy Dean asked confused

"I woke up and went to get something to drink; I heard what sounded like someone throwing up. I opened the bathroom door and saw Chase vomiting. I went and sat next to him and then he said f like f everything; using the full words and started slamming his head against the wall. I pulled him away and he flipped out, ran to the patrol and sped off" Lachie explained

"Bloody hell" Dean said getting up and changing quickly into shorts and a t-shirt. Both of the brothers ran out to Lachie's car and drove off in search of Chase.

**Eight o'clock in the morning at Heidi and Jordan's house**

"Would you like to wear your new shoes uncle Chase brought you?" Heidi asked picking up the little pink and white shoes and showing them to her three and a half year old daughter.

Sadie excitedly nodded her head "yes yes!" she shouted pointing at the shoes

"Okay then beautiful girl" Heidi said before she placed the shoes on Sadie's little feet. Heidi swang Sadie onto her hip and picked up the small bag alone the way. She walked out to where Jordan was finishing the last of his breakfast

"Look, it's my two favourite girls" Jordan smiled as he placed a kiss on his wife and young daughter's forehead

"Want me to take her too kindy today?" Jordan asked taking Sadie out of Heidi's arms

"Yeah sure" Heidi smiled "I'll take my car to the shops to get some stuff for tonight" smirked Heidi

"Tonight's going to be fantastic" Jordan said pulling Heidi into a passionate kiss

"Hey, not in front of Sadie" Heidi said smiling. "Better go, or you'll be late"

"Okay, see you tonight" Jordan said picking up Jordan's bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He placed Sadie in the baby seat and started to drove off to the kindy. He kissed Sadie goodbye on arrival to her room and made sure she was all settled in before he got back in his car and drove off to work.

Heidi was sitting at home, grabbing something to eat before she was about to go get clothing for her new boy from the shops. Heidi's phone started ringing; she rushed over to get it before she would miss it.

"Dean?" Heidi asked as she picked up the phone noticing the caller I.D

"Heidi, are you busy?" Dean asked concerned

"Um, I was just about to go out. Is there something wrong?" Heidi asked concerned

"I really, really need you to come over. Something's happened to Chase and I know you two are close, he needs someone to talk to, to cry to and he won't do that to us. Please Heidi" Dean begged

"Dean, what's happened?" Heidi asked worried more than ever

"I'll tell you when you come over" Dean said before hanging up the phone, he sat outside Chase's room with Lachie

"Chase, please open up" Lachie begged banging his fist on Chase's door. Lachie went and sat back next to Dean when he didn't hear a reply come from the other end. Ten minutes later a knock came from outside the house, Dean got up and opened the door to Heidi

"Thanks for coming Heidi" Dean said ushering Heidi in

"Dean. What's going on, is Chase okay?" He begged to know

Dean sighed "Chase and Kelsie broke up" Heidi gasped "It gets worse" Dean admitted

"Go on" Heidi said ushering Dean on, worried about what he was going to say

"Kelsie was engaged….The baby wasn't his" Dean said shaking his head

"Oh my god. Where is he?" Heidi asked as a tear fell from her eye

"Heidi, just be careful. I don't think he'd hit you, but he hit Lachie and myself. He drove off at one o'clock in the morning and didn't come back till about an hour ago and locked us out. But he tried hurting himself in front of Lachie"

"I'll be fine. I'll see if he'll open up to me" Heidi said before she walked off and into the hallway to where Lachie was sitting

"He in here?" Heidi asked. Lachie nodded his head and let out a long awaited sigh. Heidi cleared her throat "Chase….Chase it's me, it's Heidi" Heidi didn't hear a response "Chase please, can you open the door. It's just me no one else" Heidi heard a unclick of the door and slowly opened the door to find Chase sitting on the ground next to the door staring into space

"Hey" Heidi said softly as she took a seat beside Chase. She placed her arm around his neck and rubbed the side of his head trying to comfort him. His bottom lip started to tremble and his head fell into Heidi's shoulder as he started to cry.

"It's going to be okay Chase" Heidi whispered to Chase

"I thought she loved me" Chase said quietly as he wiped a tear from his face

"Your brothers are so worried about you Chase" Heidi admitted

"I don't care anymore" Chase said

"Please, please don't speak like that. You're starting to scare me" Heidi said worried as she rubbed Chase head soothingly

"Can you stay with me today…please?" Chase asked looking up at Heidi, his eyes still full of tears

"Of course" Heidi smiled "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" she asked

Chase nodded his head and made his way over to the mattress and lied down. Heidi went and sat next to him grasping onto his hand as she watched Chase slowly fall into a deep sleep. Her phone buzzed and she opened the message from Dean. 'Can we come in?' it read. 'Yeah, I got him off to sleep, just be quiet' she responded.

Within seconds Dean and Lachie were in the room "….Did he say anything to you?" Lachie asked

Heidi shook her head "Not much… he wants me to stay with him today, so I'll stay as long as he wants me to be here. You two can go off to work; I'll tell you if he gets any worse"

"Alright. Thanks heaps Heidi" Dean said before him and Lachie walked out and headed off to work.

Dean and Lachie walked up the rescue stairs and into Michelle's office. She looked confused when she saw Lachie standing there. "You do realise that it was your day off?"

"Yeah" Lachie nodded "I'm covering for Chase"

Michelle rolled her eyes "And why would that be?"

"It's personal. But let's just say, his not emotionally equipped to be working at the moment" Dean said rubbing his head worried

"Is he okay?" Michelle asked concerned

"No, not really" Dean responded before he sighed and took a seat on the couch

"Uh, why aren't you with him?" Michelle asked

"Heidi is. She's Chase's closest friend and Chase won't open up to us, so Heidi's with him" Lachie explained

"Okay. How longs he going to need off?" Michelle asked

"I've got no idea. His really bad at the moment" Dean said before him and Lachie left the room.

A/N: Next chapter, I will do more Dean/Lara & Heidi/Jordan. Keep the reviews coming, thanks everyone who story alerted. PM me for ideas, I will most definitely try and put your ideas in it! xx


	3. Chapter 3

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

**A/N: Italics are people's thoughts. Just a heads up, there is some swearing in here.. Sorry, I have been having writers block on this one:(**

Chapter three:

Heidi was sitting with Chase beside his mattress. Her little boy inside her was quickly furiously at her. "Settle down lil one" She whispered rubbing her stomach. Chase hand was still held onto Heidi's as he lay facing her. His hand started to fidget around her hand and slowly he began to open his eyes to still see Heidi sitting there.

"Hey" Heidi smiled at Chase

"Hey" Chase replied softer than his usual voice. He gave her a little smile to try and ease her concerns

"You up for some lunch?" Heidi asked

"I'm not hungry, but I'll come with you to get some food" He replied slowly getting up

Heidi looked concerned at him "Chase"

"Heidi please…I'm not hungry" Chase pleaded with her

"You're going to get sick if you don't eat" Heidi said becoming worried about his health

"Fine" Chase finally agreed knowing that Heidi would over power his decision. Chase had a quick shower and got changed into something more appropriate and clean and headed out to the car with Heidi. After driving around the block and a few more streets, they arrived at a small Salad Bar shop. "Salad…Really Heidi?" Chase asked sighing at the healthiness of the food

"Yes Chase, Salad. It's healthy, something you need" Heidi joked softly punching his arm. They opened up the shop door and went and ordered their salads, Chase walked back and took a seat at the front of the store. Chase looked over to the back corner of the store where two young people were sitting and kissing and laughing at each other. The young girl turned around and to Chase's horror it was Kelsie, he couldn't handle it and ran out of the store leaving Heidi standing there, she turned to see what Chase was looking at, Kelsie caught her eyes she started making her way over to her, Heidi was absolutely furious. "You bitch!" Heidi said slapping Kelsie in the face

"What the hell!" Kelsie shouted angered

"How could you do that to Chase. He absolutely loved you and he thought that baby was his, you were his first real girlfriend, the one he thought he was going to live with forever" Heidi responded

Kelsie scoffed "He'll get over it" She pulled her fiancé in to her "He was just a bit of fun and games till I really settled down" she added

"You had him on for 3 years. 3 years!" Heidi exclaimed

"Number 41" A waitress shouted

"You better watch your back, you don't mess with one of the Gallagher's, especially their youngest brother" Heidi snarled before she went and picked up her meal and walked out to the car, she walked around to the passenger side and saw Chase sitting against the door his head in his hands

"Chase….Chase look at me" Heidi begged lifting his head up by his chin, "it'll be okay Chase"

"You don't know that…I loved her Heidi" Chase said as he leant his head against the door

"Come on, let's go home" Heidi said smiling. Chase hopped up and got inside the car he hadn't even thought about how Heidi was going and he felt like total shit for that

"I never even asked how you were" Chase stated angered in himself that he didn't ask her

"I'm good, I'm just really worried about my best friend, his really not being his usual self and I really miss him, when will he be coming back?" Heidi asked

"Soon Heid….How's my little god daughter?" Chase asked, this time his smile wasn't forced

"She's really good, she misses you. Did you want to look after her tonight?" Heidi asked

"Seriously?" Chase's face lit up with excitement

"mhm" Heidi nodded "Me and Jordan have our last ultra – sound this arvo and I want to take Jordan out to dinner before our little boy comes" She added

"Sounds good" Chase smiled.

**At the station house**

Lachie pulled out his phone and texted Heidi 'Hey Heidi. It's Lachie, how's Chase going?'. Minutes later he received a new message 'Good Lachie, except we went to get lunch and we saw Kelsie making out with her fiancé. Chase got all upset again, but I made it all better. He was more angered that upset, his looking after Sadie tonight…Hope you and Dean don't mind'. Lachie's face turned angered when he saw that Chase had to see his ex making out again, he ran passed Dean nearly knocking him over

"Woah…woah…woah" Dean said pulling up Lachie and facing Lachie towards him "Where are you going?"

"To teach someone a lesson" Lachie said angered

"Uh who?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow

"No one messes with my brother…No one" Lachie said shaking his head. He bolted passed Dean and jumped inside the patrol car and sped down the driveway.

"Where the hell did he go?" Vince asked angered seeing Lachie drive off with his patrol car

"He told me his going to teach someone a lesson to never mess with his brother" Dean said worried about what his brother was going to do

"What?" Vince asked confused "What's going on Dean?"

Dean sighed "You know Kelsie?" he asked

"Yeah..Yeah. Chase's girl" Vince said

Dean took a deep breath out "Not anymore…She was engaged"

"What?" Vince asked shocked "But…the baby"

"Not Chase's" Dean said

"Chase was so excited about having a child" Vince said as he rubbed his head worried

"I know and now Lachie has gone off to do something" Dean said concerned

"Just pay back" Vince said before he walked off.

Lachie had parked just outside Kelsie's apartments, he walked up and knocked on the door, her fiancé Tyrone had opened the door "Uh, hello. Who are you?" he asked Lachie

"I'm Lachie Gallagher….Chase's older brother" Lachie said trying to be as calm as he could

"Sorry, you must have the wrong house, I don't know a Chase" Tyrone said confused

"You do, your fiancée was dating him" Lachie snarled

"Oh. Chase. Yeah, It's just a bit of fun and games" Tyrone responded. Lachie lent across into the door way and punched Tyrone, knocking him onto the ground "What the hell" Tyrone said getting up

"Don't ever, ever mess with my brother!" Lachie shouted before he walked out slamming the door behind him. He hopped inside the car and went to drive off when his phone began to ring "What's up Dean?" Lachie asked seeing the caller I.D

"What's up is that you're not here. Where the hell have you gone?" Dean asked

"Just had to clear a few things up" Lachie said trying to brush Dean off

**Later that night at the restaurant**

"What's up babe, you seem a bit off tonight?" Jordan asked concerned about his wife

"I'm fine…I'm just worried about Chase" Heidi confessed picking at her food

Jordan's face turned concerned "Heidi. What's wrong with Chase?"

Heidi's face dropped "Dean or Lachie didn't tell you?" she asked

"No…Heidi tell me" Jordan said starting to become panicked

"Kelsie and him broke up…Jord she was engaged" Heidi said

"What!" Jordan shouted making the whole restaurant go quiteand turn to face him "Sorry" he apologised to the people around him

Heidi sort of giggled to herself before turning serious again "Yeah, she was engaged and he was just her 'fun and games' till they got married. The baby wasn't Chase's either, which made it one hundred times worse"

"Oh my god" Jordan said placing his hand on his face worried "He absolutely loved her and the baby…have you seen him?"

"I was with him today, Dean and Lachie had to call me. He was really bad last night, he tried to hurt himself" Heidi said

"I'll talk to him tonight when we go to pick up Sade" Jordan said while he fidgeted with his buttons on his shirt

"Just be careful what you say, okay Jord?" Heidi asked knowing what happened to Dean and Lachie

"Yeah I will" Jordan said

**Meanwhile at the Gallagher's**

Chase was sitting out on the couch, Sadie in his lap, he was listening to everything that she was saying

"Today I had show and tell" Sadie told Chase eager to tell him all about it

"Oh really, what did you show?" Chase asked intrigued

"I…I showed Daddy's uniform" Sadie said excited

Chase gasped "Really?"

Sadie nodded her head and up down excited "Yes! Yes!" she shouted

Chase laughed "What did you say?" he asked

"Daddy, mummy and my uncle Chase help people who are sick" Sadie told him putting on her best serious fast

"Oh well that's very lovely Sade" Chase said smiling

Sadie had just remembered something "Can we play a game?"

"Of course" Chase said "What would you like to play?"

"It's in my bag" Sadie said pointing excitedly to her bag

Chase lifted Sadie and placed her beside him, he reached over and grabbed her bag placing it on his lap, he searched through till he found a book shaped tin "This is Sade?" he asked showing it to her

"yes!" Sadie shouted excitedly, she took the tin out of Chase's hand and began to open it, she pulled out a farmyard book and on the side of the tin it had magnetic animals and numbers "Do you know what to do?" She asked Chase

Chase pretended to think "hmmm. No, why don't you show me"

Sadie gasped in shock he didn't know how to play it, but she was so excited to explain it to him "You have to match it"

"Ohh…Well I reckon you're pretty smart and can do that in ten seconds!" Chase exclaimed

"I can..I can!" Sadie exclaimed "Time me?" She asked

"OK..Ready….Set…Go!" Chase said. Sadie had taken ten minutes to complete it

"I did it!" She shouted

Chase looked down and smiled "You did too!"

Lachie, Dean and Lara were watching Chase from inside of the kitchen.

"He would have made a great dad, you know?" Lara asked as she wrapped her arms around Dean's lower back

"I know" Dean responded

"Reckon he'll be alright tonight?" Lachie asked worried

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be" Dean said

"Well, I might go to bed early tonight, see if I can actually sleep tonight" Lachie said

"Night Lachie" Lara smiled

"Night mate, I'll uh wake you if something's up" Dean said

"Alright. Night guys" Lachie said before he turned and walked down to Chase

"Hey, night bro" Lachie said

"Night Lachie…Thanks for everything" Chase said

"No problems. Night Sadie" Lachie smiled and gave a little wave

"Nighty-night Chase's brother" Sadie said in a cute voice

Lara and Dean went into his room. "I love you Dean Gallagher" Lara said hugging Dean tightly

"I love you too Lara" Dean said pressing his lips against hers

"Tomorrow night, me and you restaurant" Lara smirked before she pushed Dean onto the bed

Review:) xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. I've had massive writers block with this, I cant think of what to write, I'm not happy at all with this at all. It's very very very short. Very short. It's just to set up the next scene.

Chapter four:

**The following morning**

Lachie awoke to the bright sun beaming through his window, grunting he got up and walked into the lounge room. Chase and Sadie were both sound asleep together, she was lying on Chase's chest on her stomach and her little fingers wrapped around one of Chase's fingers. He looked over and smiled at his brothers sleeping body, glancing down at his watch he noticed that he'd slept in, he turned into a frenzy and ran knocking and shouting on Dean's door to wake up. A few minutes later Dean appeared from his room, Lara following close behind him.

"Sleep well?" Lachie asked smirking

"Very well" Lara smiled pulling Dean close. A knock at the door came from Heidi, Dean went and opened it, ushering Heidi in

"Is Chase going to work today?" She asked

Dean shook his head "Michelle gave him a few days off"

"Do you reckon he'd love to look after Sadie today?" Jordan asked as Heidi walked over to Chase and her little girl

"I'm sure he'd love too, it's taken his mind of things" Dean replied. Heidi bent over and gently shook Chase's shoulder.

"Hey" Heidi smiled at Chase

Chase yawned "mm. Morning" he said before he looked down at Sadie

"Do you want to look after her today again?" Heidi asked

"Yeah sure. I'd love too!" Chase said pattinfg Sadies back

"Well, everything's in this bag" Heidi said putting the bag down "Spare clothing, food, toys"

"I'll be fine" Chase smiled. Jordan came over and kissed Sadie on her forehead before he left. The rest of the team left, while Jordan dropped Heidi off at home so she could rest.

"I wish I could stay with you today babe" Jordan said as he kissed his wife

"I wish I could come with you" Heidi smirked

"Once our little boys settled into the world, then you can come back and will do shifts just like we do with Sadie" Jordan smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair

"I can't wait for him to be born" Heidi said rubbing her stomach "His going to be a mini version of you, he'll be a handsome little boy"

Jordan smiled "I have to go, I'll see you tonight" he kissed her on the forehead before getting up and leaving.

**Back at the Gallagher's **

"Morning Sadie" Chase smiled down at Sadie

"Where's mummy and Daddy?" Sadie asked, she started to look upset when she didn't see Jordan or Heidi

"Dads gone to work and mummy is resting…Today, I'm going to look after you" Chase said as he took a seat next to Sadie

"Okay…Can we go to the park?" Sadie asked, her eyes lit up excitedly

"We sure can, will do whatever you want too" Chase said smiling

"Yay!" Sadie shouted excited. Chase picked her up and swang her around and onto his hip which made her laugh uncontrollably.

"Uncle Chase?" Sadie asked Chase quietly

"Yeah hun?" Chase responded

"Are you going to forget about me when my little brother gets born?" She asked Chase sadly

"Of course not" Chase said bringing her to face him "You'll always be my favourite girl okay?" Sadie nodded her head "Let's get you all clean, freshly dressed and some breakfast. Then will head out, how's that sound?" Chase asked

"Good" Sadie said smiling. After getting Sadie all ready and having breakfast, Chase loaded Sadie into the spare car that Heidi had left for him. Chase was driving down the street, the traffic was pretty bad, it was peak hour, he went to go through a traffic light when a car came around and smashed into the passenger side of the car. Chase's head was send straight down, smashing into the steering wheel knocking him unconscious. Sadie was crying and screaming in the back, people came running over, they just stood back as some of them called for an ambulance. An ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Chase was still unconscious and he had a minor seat belt injury. They rushed both Sadie and him to hospital; running scans on Chase and checking Sadie over for injuries.

A nurse picked up Chase's file, she just assumed that Sadie was his daughter. She dialled his next of kin number

"Dean Gallagher" he said into the phone

"Hello Dean, it's Shardae, im a nurse from the general hospital. Your brother and niece have been in a car accident -." The nurse said. Dean's face dropped and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short:( x**


	5. Chapter 5

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. Sorry for taking forever to update, been so stuck on what to write. Enjoy! And review.

**Chapter five:**

The team rushed to the hospital, arriving fifteen minutes later. Heidi was a mess while Jordan tried to hide his fear from the others. She was crying into his chest while they waited for the doctor to approach them. A doctor came round the corner and stopped in front of them.

"How's Sadie?" Heidi asked as tears ran down her cheek

"Your daughter is fine, she only has a few cuts and bruises but overall there is nothing wrong with her" The doctor answered

"Oh thank god" Heidi cried out

"Can we go see her?" Jordan asked as he wrapped his arms around Heidi

"Of course. She is in the children's ward, the nurses up there will be able to direct you to her room" The doctor said

"Okay thanks"' Heidi tried to smile before she turned to Lachie and Dean "Keep us updated with Chase". Heidi and Jordan walked off and waited for the lift up to their young childs room

"How's Chase?" Lachie asked the doctor

"Your brother is still unconscious. He has a small head laceration but everything else seems to be stable at the moment" The doctor explained to Dean and Lachie

Dean sighed "Is he up for visitors?"

"Yeah sure, I'll take you through" The doctor said before he ushered both of the brothers into the small room

"Do they know what caused the accident?" Lachie asked nervously

The doctor nodded his head "A truck ran into your brother's car, it was on a high speed chase from the police"

"Bloody hell!" Lachie shouted angered over what had happened to his brother

"I'll leave you alone with your brother" The doctor said before he left the brothers to be together. A few minutes later Chase began to open his eyes, slowly adjusting them to the bright lights that filled the room.

"Chase….Chase, can you hear me?" Dean asked Chase who just nodded his head and moaned as his head felt like it was going to explode. "You alright?" Dean asked concerned

"Sadie.." Chase mumbled as he tried to work out what happened "Sade….W-W-Where's Sadie?" Chase asked starting to become worried

Chase tried getting up "Chase, lie down…You were in an accident" Lachie said trying to calm Chase down

"What…Where's Sadie? …She was in the car" Chase began to panic and starting thinking the worse of what had happened

"She's fine. Heidi and Jordan are with her, she doesn't have any injuries, just a few cuts" Dean said trying to ease Chase's concerns

"They're never going to trust me again" Chase said sadly

"They're not blaming you Chase" Lachie said as Chase tried to get comfortable

"What happened?" Chase asked confused as to how the accident happened

"The doctor said that the truck that ran into you was in a high speed getaway from the police, it ran through the red light" Lachie explained as Dean took a seat beside his brother

"So…So it wasn't my fault?" Chase asked nervously

"No, none of it was your fault" Lachie told him

…**..**

"You okay babe?" Jordan asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife and watched there beautiful little girl sleep

Heidi looked up "Yeah. It could have been a lot worse"

"I know Heid" Jordan said as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. He lent down and kissed Heidi passionately; they both released from each other's lips and smiled. They were embracing each other in a warm hug when Heidi felt something run down her leg. She looked down to a puddle of watery substance

"Jord.." Heidi looked up "My water's just broken"

Jordan looked down and quickly rushed Heidi out of the room "Help!" he shouted through the corridors "My wife's gone into labour". A young doctor came running down from the other end of the hallway

"Let's get her to the maternity ward" The doctor said helping to support Heidi.

"You need to stay with Sadie" Heidi struggled to say throughout the contraction

"Babe, you need me as well. I want to be here for the birth of our boy" Jordan said before he kissed her on the forehead

"Sadie will wake up and be terrified that her mum or Dad isn't with her" Heidi said worried about her daughter

"I'll get Lara to take care of her and I'll go visit her and bring her down to see you" Jordan said trying to ease Heidi's concern

"Alright" Heidi agreed to Jordan's idea. They settled her into a small room that overlooked the surroundings of the hospital. The room was painted a baby blue colour, it was relaxing to look at and set a calm vibe to the room

"Were going to see our beautiful boy soon" Jordan smiled at Heidi

"I can't wait" Heidi looked down at her stomach and rubbed it soothingly "Can you tell the rest of the team and please see how Chase is?"

"Of course, I'll give them a call and find out. I'll see you in a few minutes babe" Jordan said before he walked out of the room. He picked up his phone and started to call Lara "Hey Lara"

"Hey Jord. How's Sadie?" She asked

"Yeah, she's sleeping at the moment. Heidi's just gone into labour" Jordan said excitedly

Lara gasped "Yay. That's so exciting, make sure you keep us updated. I'll come up in a few hours to see how you guys are going"

"Actually, we were wondering if you could sit up with Sadie. She's alone at the moment" Jordan asked Lara while he watched Heidi through the window

"Yeah sure. I'm just going to see the boys then I'll be straight up" Lara said before she entered into Chase's room a huge smile plastered on her face

"Okay thanks. Let us know how Chase goes aswell?" Jordan asked one final question

"Will do Jordan" Lara smiled and hung up the phone. She went and took a seat on Dean's lap and gave each other a quick kiss

"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked

"Heidi's gone into labour" Lara said almost jumping out of her skin with excitement

"That's great" Chase said happy for his best friend

"Fantastic" Lachie smiled

"I have to go and look after Sadie, come with me?" Lara smirked at Dean

"Sure" Dean smiled; they got up and walked out holding hands

Lachie looked over to Chase "We've really got to find ourselves some babes"

"Yeah" Chase said

"Come on bro. You've got to get over Kelsie"

"It's a bit hard Lachie, especially now that Heidi and Jordan's little boy is being born. Just brings stuff back up again" Chase said sadly

"When you're out, me and you are going to hit the club. Grab a few chicks get their numbers and go on some dates" Lachie said smiling

"Sounds good" Chase said quietly before he started to fall asleep

…**.**

"Not in front of Sadie" Lachie smiled pushing Dean of her

"She's asleep" Dean whispered before he put his lips against Lara's again

"And what if she wakes up?" Lara asked

"She's young, she won't know what's going on" Dean laughed before they began to kiss each other again

"Mummy?...Daddy?" Sadie mumbled as she awoke from her sleep

Dean and Lara instantly stoped and walked over to her. "Hey Sadie. It's Lara" Lara said as she rubbed Sadie's head soothingly

"I want Mummy or Daddy" Sadie's eyes began to fill up with tears

"Hey…Hey it's okay" Lara said wiping the tears that fell down Sadie's cheek "Mummy is having your little brother tonight and Daddy has to stay with her, okay?" Lara tried to calm Sadie down

Sadie nodded her head "Okay"

**Review x**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey all. I will not be updating my new chapters until I have a beta reader. So if you would like to be mine or know someone tell me by pm.

Thanks xxx


	7. Chapter 7

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. Sorry for taking forever to update, been so stuck on what to write. Hopefully there aren't any major spelling mistakes. I'm back at school now and being in my final 4 weeks of school forever I have huge amounts of assignments. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I will try my hardest to get one out every week, maybe two if I can. Enjoy! And review:) x

**Chapter 6**

**Hours later…**

"Hey." Lara smiled as she brought Sadie into Heidi's room with Dean

"Mummy!" Sadie shouted happily seeing her mother for the first time in hours

"Hey baby girl." Heidi smiled as she cradled her little boy in her arms

"Daddy!" Sadie shouted again trying to wiggle out of Lara's grip. Lara let Sadie down and she walked over to where Jordan was sitting

"How's my special girl?" Jordan asked as he swung Sadie onto his hip

"Good. I'm going to have a scar!" She said excited

Jordan laughed "Do you want to meet your little brother? You have to be very gentle with him though" Jordan placed Sadie beside Heidi on the bed. She gently patted her brother on the head

"His very pretty" Sadie said smiling and continuing to admire her little brother

"He is" Heidi smiled. She turned to Jordan, gesturing for him to take their little boy out of her arms. Jordan picked him up and held him close to his body.

"Daddy's little boy." Jordan smiled down at his child

Sadie jumped up into Heidi lap and hugged her mum tightly "What's his name?" Lara asked

"Blake." Heidi smiled proud of the name she had chosen

"So, when are we going to get him into rescue?" Dean asked laughing

Heidi laughed "As soon as possible."

"Where's Chase?" Sadie asked as she looked around the room to try and find him

"His 'll be up soon" Dean explained to Sadie, her face dropped that he wasn't in the room with her

"Can I go see him mummy, please?" Sadie begged using her best puppy dog eyes

Heidi couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes "Of course. But be gentle okay? And I want you to go with Dean, make sure you hold his hand, okay?"

"I will mummy" Sadie said before she gestured for Dean to get her off the bed

"Ready?" Dean asked picking her up. Sadie nodded her head and held onto the scruff of Dean's shirt.

"Are you a big, big brother of Chase's?" Sadie asked Dean as they waited for the lift

"Yes. Just like you with Blake." Dean said

"So, I have to protect him?" Sadie asked as she tried to understand what a big sister was

"Yeah, you can both look out for each other." Dean said smiling

"So…Do you look after Uncle Chase?" Sadie asked

Dean nodded his head "and Lachie"

"Yeah" Sadie smiled at Dean. The lift finally arrived and they caught the lift to Chase's level; Dean could see Chase at the desk "Look Sadie, who's that?" he asked her pointing in the direction of Chase

"Chase!" Sadie shouted excited, Dean placed her steadily on the ground and Sadie began to run towards Chase. He turned to see Sadie running towards him, he crouched down with his arms open waiting for Sadie. She ran into his arms and Chase swung her around a few times before he placed her on his hip, she laughed happily as she was swinging around.

"How are you pretty girl?" He asked Sadie

"Good" She smiled as she played with Chase's buttons on his shirt. "Did you know I have a little brother?" She asked looking up at him

"Yeah, of course I do" Chase smiled "Are we going to go see him?" he added asking

Sadie nodded her head up and down "You too!" She said pointing to Lachie

"Yeah sure" Lachie smiled. Chase and Lachie began to walk towards Dean, who was waiting at the lifts

"How you feeling?" Dean asked Chase as they met

"Yeah. Fine.." Chase said unconvincing

"I thought you were supposed to me discharged later" Dean asked remembering what the doctor had told him earlier

"Nah, earlier" Chase said trying to brush the situation off

"Only because he discharged himself." Lachie stated annoyed

"Chase!" Dean said sternly

"Thanks" Chase glared at Lachie for not keeping his secret

"Are you in trouble?" Sadie asked

"No" Chase smiled down at Sadie

Dean shook his head disappointed in Chase "You better be alright."

"Oh..Okay" Sadie smiled back. The Gallagher brothers and Sadie all walked up to Heidi's room to see her and the baby. They walked in a few minutes later; Lara was holding Blake and Jordan was sitting with Heidi on the bed.

"Chase!" Heidi shouted excited to see him

"Hey." Chase said quietly before he went and hugged Heidi

"You okay?" Heidi asked whispering in Chase's ear as she hugged him

"Yeah.." Chase whispered back. Heidi knew he was lying. They both let go of each other and pulled away, Heidi smiled at Chase as he went and stood next to his brothers.

"Heidi-Ho." Vince said as he walked through her room with Michelle closely behind him

"Hey!" Heidi said excited. Vince and Michelle walked over and hugged Heidi. Vince walked over to where Blake was and took him out of Lara's arms.

"Ah..Come to Vincey" Vince said as he held the tiny baby boy in his arms. Chase could feel an overwhelming amount of sadness flood through his body, all he could think about was Kelsie and the child he thought was his. He knew he had to get out of there and fast, he could see Vince approaching him, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"What about we go to Uncle Chasey?" Vince asked Blake before he began to place Blake in Chase's arms

"Ah.." Chase hesitated "I…I" Dean and Lachie gave him a weird look. Chase's eyes began to fill with tears as he held Blake in his arms. "Take him" Chase whispered

"Take him" Chase voice cracked with sadness. They all exchanged confused looks in the room at each other. "Take him!" Chase shouted this time becoming annoyed that no one would take him from him

"Chase?" Dean asked concerned

"Take him!" Chase shouted louder making them all jump. Lara quickly took Blake out of Chase's arms before he bolted out of the room, tears falling down his cheek.

"Chase" Heidi said concerned, she glanced up at Jordan who wrapped his arms around Heidi

"I'll go" Dean said before he walked out of the room. He was walking down the corridor when he saw Chase leaning against the wall with his head buried in his hands. He knew that his younger brother was crying and he knew that he needed to be there for him, to listen to him and to comfort him.

"Chase." Dean said concerned as he took a seat next to his brother, he placed his arm around Chase's neck and rubbed the side of his head

"I'm sorry" Chase said as he wiped the tears of his face and looked up at his older Brother

"You don't need to be sorry" Dean responded

"I just…I couldn't do it" Chase said beginning to feel tears fall down his cheek again "Everything just came flooding back again…I thought I could handle it. But I can't"

"I know Chase" Dean said as he patted Chase's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS.

**Chapter seven**

"Come on, let's go home" Dean said slowly getting up

"Okay.." Chase said quietly as he got up

"I'll get Lachie and tell them you're not feeling very well" Dean told his younger brother who slowly had stopped crying

Chase nodded "Thanks" he added before Dean turned and walked back into Heidi's room.

"Is Chase okay?" Heidi asked concerned as she was holding Blake again

"Yeah, he will be" Dean smiled trying to ease everyone's concerned looks that filled the room "I'm going to take him home though…his not feeling well" Dean turned to Lachie "You coming?" he asked

"Yeah" Lachie said

"Tell Chase to call me if he wants to" Heidi said to the Gallagher brothers

"We will Heidi…You don't worry about Chase, just worry about smothering your little boy with hugs and kisses" Dean said smiling

"See you guys later" Lachie waved as he walked out the door followed by Dean

"Where's Chase?" Lachie asked concerned as they walked down the corridor

"Just down the end" Dean said pointing to the end

"Oh… Be honest with me, is he okay?" Lachie asked not wanting to hear the answer he knew he was going to get.

Dean just simply shook his head, Lachie sighed. They both met up with Chase and began to walk out the entrance doors and out to the car. The car ride was incredibly silent, neither of the older brothers knew what to say to make Chase feel better. Dean kept looking in his rear view mirror, making sure Chase was okay.

"After we get home, can you take me to one of the clubs?" Chase asked

"Yeah, sure" Dean replied

"Sweet! Night out with the brothers!" Lachie cheered excited

"I uh.." Chase hesitated to continue on talking "I just want to go out by myself"

"Alright then" Lachie turned around and smiled "Will drop you off, you can text us when you want us to drive you home, okay?"

"Thanks" Chase said.

**At the Gallagher's house: Three A.M**

"Still haven't got a text from Chase?" Lachie asked as he walked into the lounge room

Dean yawned and shook his head "No". The next moment his phone went off, he unlocked his phone and opened the message from Chase. Dean instantly started cracking up with laughter

"What'd he say?" Lachie asked laughing.

"I'm not going to bother to try and interpret that!" Dean laughed. He held his phone up for Lachie to read the text

'aer;lndfaf…Hewweyeyyyy DDDDDDDDnaeee. Cmeoem get meeeeeeee' it read. They both walked out of the house and drove to the club where they had dropped Chase off. Pulling up they saw Chase outside swaying as he tried to walk around, Dean stopped right in front of him and Lachie got out and walked over to Chase.

"Hey Bro." Chase managed to say as he stumbled up to Lachie and placed his arms around his brothers neck

"Bit too much to drink yeah?" Lachie ushered Chase into the car, trying to buckle him up was almost impossible. He jumped in the back and sat beside Chase.

"Have a good night?" Dean asked as he merged into the street lanes

"I met a girl!" Chase said shouting in the car

"Yeah were just here, don't need to shout" Lachie explained to Chase before he started to laugh.

"So a girl hey?" Dean asked looking into his rear view mirror

"Yeah. She's hot!" Chase shouted again while Dean and Lachie both rolled their eyes. A few minutes later they arrived in the driveway of Dean's house. Lachie walked around to Chase's side to help Dean get him out, Lachie had noticed Chase's colour had disappeared from his face.

"His going to be sick" Lachie said to Dean. Dean and Lachie placed Chase on the ground as he emptied his stomach contents into the gutter. "Deep breaths Chase" Lachie said as he rubbed Chase's back soothingly. After Chase had finished throwing up, Dean and Lachie carefully picked him up, placing his arms around their necks for support. They walked him into the house and put him on the couch, he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Lucky we have a late start tomorrow, hey" Dean said to Lachie

"Yeah. I might just crash out here, make sure Chase is okay" Lachie said concerned

"Alright, pull out the mattress from the spare room" Dean said

"Yeah I will. Night" Lachie responded

"Night Lach" Dean said before he disappeared into his room. Lachie pulled the mattress out from the spare room and placed it in front of the couch.

**The following morning**

Dean walked out of his room and into the lounge room, he saw Lachie and Chase both completely out of it and in a deep sleep. He smiled and went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. He quietly walked back to his room and went and had a shower, walking out fifteen minutes later and ready for the day ahead he noticed Lachie starting to stir.

"Morning" Dean said quietly trying to not wake Chase

Lachie tried to block the sunlight that streamed through the window and into his eyes "mmm. Morning" He slowly sat up "What's the time?" he asked yawning

"uhh" Dean said before he looked at his watch "It's ten o'clock"

"Mmmm. Work in two hours" Lachie groaned

"Actually, I just got a text from Michelle…They've closed rescue for the day, there's not enough of us."

"Fine by me." Lachie smiled. He got up and was walking around the kitchen making breakfast for himself. "What's happening with you and Lara?" he asked

"Were just taking it slow, we don't want to rush things" Dean said sipping on his freshly made coffee

"Mhm" Lachie nodded his head "So uh..Have you done it?" he added smirking

"I'm not talking about that with you" Dean glared at his older brother

"You have!" Lachie shouted forgetting Chase was still asleep

"Shh!" Dean snarled back, annoyed that Lachie would wake Chase up

"When?" Lachie asked

"When what?" Dean responded

"You know…" Lachie said smiling as eat took a bite out of his toast

"Leave it Lachie" Dean said before he walked to his room to grab his phone of the bedside table.

**At the Hospital**

"Daddy?" Sadie looked up and asked Jordan as she sat on his lap

"Yeah baby?" Jordan asked his daughter

"Can I hold him?" Sadie asked pointing to her little brother. Jordan looked down smiling at Sadie and nodded his head. He picked her up and placed her in the seat, he put her arms out in front of her.

"You have to hold him tightly, okay?" Jordan told Sadie

"Yes Daddy" Sadie said smiling. Jordan went over and picked Blake up and walked him over to where Sadie was sitting. He carefully placed his son in the comfort of his big sisters arms while he supported his sons head. Sadie held him for ten minutes before she told Jordan that her arms were starting to hurt.

Lara came walking into the room, Vince and Michelle closely behind her. They were each carrying bags. "Hey" they greeted and hugged Heidi as they walked over to her

"We have something for Blake" Michelle said smiling and handing her bag over to Heidi.

Heidi placed her arm inside and pulled out a tiny little outfit, it was just the same as Sadie's a little rescue outfit. "Oh, thank you" Heidi smiled as she held it in front of her

"I have that!" Sadie shouted excitedly.

They all laughed "You sure do Sadie" Vince said walking over to her, he bent down and pulled her up for a hug

"We can be matching" She told Vince

"Yeah, will just have to wait for Blake to grow up a bit, wont we?" Vince asked Sadie

"Yes" She said excitedly nodding her head.

**Review please:) x**


	9. Chapter 9

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. I'm trying to get this story finished first and then go onto the other story. I'm also trying to get this story finished this weekend. I don't know how many more chapters I'll have maybe three more. Anywhoo, keep reviewing, it keeps me going:) x

**Chapter eight.**

"Do you want to come with me today?" Lara asked Sadie

Sadie nodded her head, her little ponytails bouncing around "Can we go to the animals?" she asked

"You don't have to take her there Lara, it's too expensive" Heidi said to Lara concerned over the costs

"It's fine Heidi" Lara said smiling

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked concerned

"Yes" Lara said before she took Sadie into her arms

"Can Uncle Chase come too, please?" Sadie begged

"Uhh.." Lara hesitated "Will have to see if Chase is feeling okay" she told Sadie before she turned to the others "He went out last night, didn't get home till about three, he got totally plastered. Dean was texting me" They all laughing knowing what Chase was like when he drank too much

"I don't want you to beg Chase Sadie." Heidi told her daughter sternly

"But -." Sadie said upset as she began to speak but was cut off by her mother

"Sadie. If his sick, he can't come out" Heidi said sternly

"Okay." Sadie said lowering her head in disappointment

"She really loves Chase, hey?" Vince stated

"Yeah, she adores him." Jordan said

"She gets really upset if we don't see him" Heidi said laughing

Jordan handed his spare keys over to Lara "Here take these, get Sadie changed, there should be a little bag in her room. It has all spare essentials in it" Jordan told Lara

"Alright, will do" Lara smiled before she handed Sadie over to Jordan

"You be good for Aunty Lara today" Jordan told Sadie before he gave her a big kiss and hug "Love you" he told her before he handed her to Heidi

"Love you Daddy" Sadie said smiling before she hugged Heidi

"Make sure that you tell me all about it when you get back" Heidi said to Sadie as she sat her in her lap

"Okay, love you Mummy" Sadie said before she jumped of the bed and ran over to Lara.

**At Dean's house**

Chase had been awake for an hour now and was paying the price for drinking so much. Lachie was sitting next to Chase while they sat watching television. Dean had gone out to do some grocery shopping, so it was just the two of them. Chase went and had a shower and got changed into some fresh clothing.

"Feel better?" Lachie asked as Chase walked into the kitchen

Chase nodded his head "Yeah, bit better" he pulled out two tablets from the medicine box and took them. Shortly after, they heard a knock from the front door. Lachie went and opened it up to be greeted by Lara and Sadie

"Hey" Lachie said smiling

"Hey" Lara said walking in. She placed Sadie on the ground who went running over to Chase, tugging at his board – shorts to be picked up.

"Hey big girl" Chase said as he held Sadie

"Are you feeling better?" Sadie asked cutely. Chase smiled and looked at Lachie and Lara who were also smiling

"Yeah, a bit" Chase said walking over to the couch and placing her next to him

"Can you come to the Zoo?" Sadie shouted making Chase put his hand on his head from the loud noise hurting his head

"Sadie, what did Mum say?" Lara asked Sadie raising her eyebrow. Sadie dropped her head in disappointment again

"Maybe another time Sade?" Chase asked smiling

"Sade, let's go" Sadie's eyes filled up with tears as she looked up at Chase. Chase knew that he couldn't say no to her now.

"Alright" Chase said picking Sadie up

"Yay!" Sadie shouted happily

"Chase, are you sure you're okay?" Lara asked concerned noticing how pale he looked

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Chase said before he went and grabbed a packet of panadol and aspirin to take with him

"Uh. Hold up" Lachie said stopping him he took the aspirin packet out of his hand and kept one in its packaging before putting the rest back into the medicine box "You don't need a whole pack Chase. If you do, then you shouldn't be going" Lachie said concerned

"I'll be fine Lachie. I'll see you later" Chase said rolling his eyes before he walked out the door carrying Sadie and Lara following closely behind him.

They arrived twenty minutes after, Lara unbuckled Sadie from her chair and she walked in between the two, holding each other their hands. They arrived at the front gate and Chase pulled out his wallet, paying for Lara and himself. Luckily Sadie could get in for free.

"You don't need to pay for me Chase" Lara said trying to stop him

"It's fine Lara" Chase said handing over the money "Plus, you'll probably be my sister in law soon enough" he added smirking

"! Very funny Chase" Lara said slapping his arm which made Sadie laugh. "You think that was funny?" Lara asked Sadie laughing as they walked through the entry. She slapped Chase again and Sadie started laughing uncontrollably again.

Chase picked Sadie up and held her in front of him "You do think that was funny hey?" Chase asked Sadie. She nodded her head still laughing; he swung her around and placed her on his hip as they walked through the park

"You've really got a special spot for her don't you?" Lara asked admiring the way he was around her

"Yeah" Chase said smiling, he knew that she was going to bring Kelsie up but he was trying to avoid it

"She really loves you too. It's quite cute the little bond you guys have" Lara said smiling

"Can we not bring up Kelsie?" Chase asked stopping and turning to face Lara

'Yeah…Okay. But I'm here if you still want to talk about it" Lara told Chase. They began walking again

"Cat! Cat!" Sadie said excitedly pointing towards the tiger enclosure

"Tiger" Chase said correcting her

"Tiger" Sadie said smiling excitedly. Chase placed Sadie in front of him and Lara as they watched the tigers

"I thought I'd gotten over it" Chase stated sadly

Lara could hear the sadness inside Chase's voice "I know, it can feel that way for ages Chase"

"Holding Blake just made everything come back and I felt as if everything was crashing around me again. I don't get that with Sadie" Chase said trying to understand why he only felt it with Blake

"It's because Blake is only just born and Kelsie was pregnant. Sadie's nearly four Chase, so you don't see it with her" Lara tried to explain to Chase

"I feel so awful though" Chase said

"Why?" Lara asked concerned

"I totally freaked out in there" Chase admitted

"It's okay, we all understand why you did and no one is going to hold that against you" Lara said as Sadie gestured to be picked up. She picked her up and they walked onto the next exhibit.

"How come now that I look around everyone has these perfect relationships and I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't" Chase said sadly as he looked around

"No one's relationships are perfect" Lara said patting his back

"mmm" Chase said. "Let's not ruin the day for Sadie" Chase said making himself seem all happy again.

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS.

**Chapter nine**

Lara and Chase were sitting down watching Sadie play on the playground. "Reckon Heidi and Jordan will have another child?" Chase asked

Lara laughed "Wouldn't surprise me"

"I reckon you and Dean will" Chase said quietly

"What was that?" Lara asked knowing exactly what he said

"You heard me" Chase smirked as he took a sip on his drink

"You Gallagher's are all the same" Lara joked as she took a bit of her sandwich

It was around four o'clock when they arrived at the hospital. Sadie had fallen asleep in Chase's arms and had her arms wrapped around his neck. They walked in to find Heidi and Jordan packing their bags.

"You getting discharged?" Lara asked excited

"Yep!" Heidi said excited to finally be leaving and heading to the comfort of her own home.

"How was the zoo?" Jordan asked

"Yeah was good. Sadie's crashed it" Chase said turning around to show them she was asleep.

"Thanks for today" Heidi said smiling

"It's alright" Lara and Chase said in sync. Chase handed Sadie over to Jordan and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Chase handed Heidi a bag "Sadie brought Blake a little present today"

Heidi smiled "Thanks" she hugged Chase tightly. It felt like ages since she'd hugged her best friend and she felt that she needed to do so, she could tell Chase needed a hug

"Talk to me" Heidi said quietly as they released from their hug

"Later" Chase smiled

"Alright" Heidi said sadly

"Need a lift home?" Lara asked Chase

"Uh, yes please" Chase said accepting her offer. They said goodbye and walked out the doors after catching the lift to the ground floor they were walking to Lara's car she had left from visiting in the morning. The drive home was spent in silence "You coming in?" Chase asked Lara as he closed the door

"Yeah" Lara smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt. Chase opened up the door to see Lachie and Dean sitting on the couch sipping on beers

"How was the zoo?" Dean asked as he took his last sip of his beer

"Yeah, was good" Chase said chucking his keys on the bench and grabbing a stool from the kitchen. Dean got up and went and gave Lara a kiss and hug.

"Can I talk to you outside?" She whispered into his ear. Dean nodded and led her outside

"What's up?" He asked her as he placed his hands on her hips

"Chase opened up to me today" Lara said

Dean was shocked "What do you mean?" he asked

"He talked to me about his feelings and Kelsie" Lara said

"Wow" was all that Dean could say

"I didn't pressure him into telling me anything either" Lara admitted

"So he just opened up to you?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Lara smiled

"Chase never really opens up to anyone. Good work" Dean smiled

"He said that he couldn't really handle holding Blake and he can't get over Kelsie" Lara said sadly

"Yeah" Dean sighed "He said that the other day to me". Lara looked up and smiled as Dean kissed her forehead

"Don't worry about him, his big enough to care for himself, okay?" Dean told her

"Alright" Lara said as she wrapped her arms around his body

"Want to go out for dinner?" he asked her smiling

"Sure, why not" Lara smiled. They walked off to her car and drove off to her house.

"You look just like your father, don't you?" Heidi asked her son as she held him up.

"Mmm. Very handsome just like his Dad" Jordan joked as he admired his newborn son. Heidi put Blake in his crib and placed his new stuffed toy that Sadie had picked out for him from the zoo. It was a giant plush Blue Elephant; Sadie came running in a few minutes later.

"You put him up!" She said excitedly pointing towards the elephant

Heidi sat down on the rocking chair and called Sadie over to her; she gently picked her up and placed her on her lap, wrapping her arms around Sadie's tiny body. "Why'd you pick him out?" Heidi asked Sadie

"Because…The elephants were really big and" Sadie stopped mid conversation to try and remember why she liked it "Oh" she had remembered "I'm his big sister, so I'm the elephant and I'm protecting him in the room, when I'm not here." she smiled up and resumed to played with the buttons on her shirt.

Heidi was melted by what Sadie had said "Well, that's beautiful Sade" Heidi said smiling

"What's beautiful?" Jordan asked coming over

"Sadie told me why she picked out the elephant" Heidi said proudly

"And, whys that?" He asked

"Because, elephants are big and Sadie is Blake's big Sister. She said that she is the elephant and protecting him in the room" Heidi smiled up

"So, you're going to be just like Lachie and Dean with Chase?" Jordan asked

"Yes! Yes!" Sadie shouted excited to take her role on of being big Sister

"Well, what about we get some dinner?" Jordan asked Sadie as he picked her up

"Okay" Sadie said smiling as she sat on her Dad's hip.

"You know what Chase said today?" Lara asked laughing as they sat at the restaurant eating their dinners.

"Oh god. What'd he say this time?" Dean asked taking a mouthful of food

"He says to me, oh do you reckon Heidi and Jordan will have another baby and I was like wouldn't surprise me and started laughing, then he quietly tries to say that me and you will be next to have a child" Lara said

Dean laughed "Oh Chasie. Always opening his mouth up"

"It made me think you know?" Lara asked Dean

"Think about what?" Dean asked confused

"You know, have a baby" Lara said

"I have. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lara. But I don't want to rush it" Dean confessed

"I know, I don't want to either Dean" Lara said grabbing onto his hand and smiling

Lachie and Chase were sitting down watching television, "Want to order take away?" Lachie asked getting hungry

"Yeah sure" Chase answered

"Pizza alright?" Lachie asked picking up a brochure from the fridge

"Yeah. Usual toppings" Chase smiled. Lachie was ordering their pizza's when they heard a knock at the door. Chase signaled to Lachie that he would get up and answer it.

Chase opened the door, he stood their shocked unable to speak or move. "Chase" Kelsie hysterically cried as she stood at the door, bruising all over her body and a cut across her cheek.

**Review:) x**


	11. Chapter 11

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS.

**Chapter ten:**

Lachie got off the phone and walked over to the door, he noticed Chase hadn't said a word. "Kelsie" he said shocked

"I can't…I can't do this" Chase said before he ran off into one of the rooms in the house.

"Chase!" Lachie shouted trying to call him back. He stood at the door looking at Kelsie, he didn't know what to do. "I can't do this either, Chase is my Brother and you hurt him so much."

"I didn't mean to" Kelsie cried "He hit me, over and over again"

"Who?" Lachie asked concerned

"Tyrone" Kelsie continued to cry as she stood outside Dean's house

Lachie knew that he couldn't leave her when she'd just been abused. "Hurry in" Lachie said ushering her inside. He sat her down on the couch and started to asses her bruises and cuts. "The cuts aren't deep they don't need stitches" Lachie told her

"Can you please get Chase?" Kelsie asked

"I don't think his going to want to see you" Lachie said knowing exactly what his Brother was like

"Please" Kelsie begged. Lachie got up and walked into the bathroom, knowing Chase would be in there.

"Chase" Lachie said as he entered the bathroom. "Kelsie wants to see you"

"Forget it" Chase snarled

"Tyrone hit her. Look just go out there, you don't have to do anything with her" Lachie said trying to make Chase go out to her

"Fine" Chase agreed to it. He walked out, Lachie following closely behind him.

"Chase!" Kelsie shouted running over to him and placing her arms around his body

"Don't" Chase said pushing her off him. "Leave, I don't want you here" Chase tone was cold and hurtful, Lachie was shocked he never had heard Chase speak in that tone before.

"Please" Kelsie begged

"You really think that I'm going to accept you back or even want anything to do with you after what you did to me?" Chase asked

"I love you" Kelsie cried as she tried to hug Chase's again

Chase pushed her back off again with more force this time "Piss of Kelsie, I hate you!" he shouted, Lachie had never heard Chase say that he hated anybody and he knew that he meant it. Kelsie ran out of the house crying.

"Are you okay?" Lachie asked concerned

"I'm fine" Chase said taking a seat on the couch.

**The following Morning**

Dean rolled over to see Lara sleeping beside him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close. Dean's phone buzzed and he picked it up opening a text from Lachie. 'Call me when you wake up'. He threw the blanket of him and kissed Lara on her fore head, he began to walk out to Lara's kitchen and dialed Lachie's number.

"Didn't come home last night, guessing you're a Lara's?" Lachie laughed as he answered his phone

"Yeah I am. Why'd you want me to call you?" Dean asked concerned

"Ah…Last night, Kelsie came to the house, she had cuts and bruises all over her face and was begging for Chase" Lachie said

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Tyrone had hit Kelsie. Chase ran off into the bathroom and after I checked Kelsie over I went to get him. He came out, Kelsie tried to hug him and Chase pushed her off, he said that he hated her." Lachie explained to Dean

"Geez, did she really expect that Chase would just accept her back straight away?" Dean asked annoyed

"Yeah, I think she did. I slept in your bed last night, hope you don't mind" Lachie laughed

"Yeah, thanks. Now I have to wash my sheets. I'll see you at HQ in an hour" Dean said before he hung up the phone. He turned around to see Lara standing against the wall.

"Morning" Lara said smiling as Dean approached her

'Morning" Dean responded as he gave her a kiss on her lips

"Who were you on the phone to?" Lara asked

"Lachie" Dean said

"Is everything okay?" Lara asked concerned

"Yeah. Sort of" Dean said unsure of how Chase was

"What do you mean sort of?" Lara asked becoming more concerned

"Kelsie showed up at home last night. Tyrone had abused her, she came looking for acceptance with Chase" Dean said

Lara gasped "What?" she asked "Please tell me that Chase didn't take her back?"

Dean shook his head "He told her that he hated her and pushed her away"

"Oh thank god" Lara was relieved. She knew how much Chase had loved Kelsie and was worried that he would fall for her all over again

**09:00 A.M at the Stationhouse**

Dean and Lara were walking up the stairs; Lachie and Chase were already sitting at the computers catching up on paper work. Dean went and took a seat next to Chase, "Heard Kelsie came back last night"

"Yeah" Chase said trying to concentrate on his paper work

"Want to talk about it?" Dean asked his younger Brother

"Not really, no" Chase admitted

"Alright then" Dean said getting up and giving his brother a light tap on the shoulder.

Jordan and Heidi came walking up the stairs carrying Sadie and Blake, Michelle came out of her office with Vince beside her. They all walked over to where the rest of the team was admiring Blake.

"So, who's coming back first?" Michelle asked

"I am" Jordan said raising his hand

"But, were going to take shifts, just like we do with Sadie" Heidi said smiling. Sadie was running around the offices, trying to get Lachie to catch her. Heidi took Chase's arm while she was carrying Blake and led him down the stairs and into the change rooms.

"Talk to me Chasie" Heidi said as she held Blake

"Everything's fine now Heidi" Chase said smiling

"Well, I haven't been able to talk to you about how you've been coping" Heidi said sadly

"Kelsie came to Dean's last night, begging for forgivness" Chase said

Heidi's eyes widened "What?" she asked. "Chase please don't say you took her back" Heidi said sadly

Chase shook his head "I didn't. I pushed her away" Chase looked down at Blake and took a deep breath "Can I hold him?" he asked

Heidi looked up and smiled "Of course Chase" she handed Blake over to Chase who smiled down at him

"His just like a mini version of Jordan hey?" Chase laughed

"Yeah. Except his a Mummy's boy" Heidi said smiling

"And Sadie's a Daddy's little girl" Chase said

"A Chase's little boy as well, she absolutely adores you Chase" Heidi said happily "Also, Blake's going to need some time with you as well, you know to get to know his godfather" Heidi smiled

"Thanks" Chase smiled and gave Heidi a little hug.

**Review. I don't know if I'll add another chapter, it all depends on you. Tell me if you want there to be another chapter. Also pm me with ideas for the last chapter if you have any:) x**


	12. Chapter 12

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS.

**Chapter eleven**

**Two months later**

It had been a quiet day so far at the rescue station house and the team were bored from cleaning and catching up on late paper work. Chase rolled his chair over to Heidi's computer "You know how you got those nurse friends?" he asked smirking

"Yes Chase" Heidi said smiling knowing exactly what he was going to ask

"Can you hook me up with one of them?" Chase asked smiling

"Awh. Sorry Chasie, there all taken" Heidi lied, she tried to keep a serious face but couldn't help but laugh

"damn" Chase said sadly

"I'm only joking, there's one that's single" Heidi told Chase as she patted his leg

"Which one, have I met her before?" Chase asked suspicious

"You remember Demi from Jordan's birthday party a few weeks ago?" Heidi asked

"Yes?" Chase asked excited

"Yeah, well that's her. She hasn't stopped talking about you since the party" Heidi said smiling

"Seriously?" Chase asked

"Yep. I'll text her your number and then maybe you can go out" Heidi said smiling as she pulled her phone out and began to text Demi she texted her saying 'Hey, you know Chase. The guy I work with and the one you can't stop talking about? Well, he wants to go out with you :)'

"Sweet" Chase's smile made Heidi smile and feel that she was doing him a favour. It had been months since he'd last talked about Kelsie and Heidi was happy that he was finally over her. He rolled back to his computer, quickly stopping to talk to Lachie

"Guess what Brother?" Chase asked Lachie

"What?" Lachie asked turning his attention to Chase

"You remember the long haired brunette from Heidi's party?" Chase asked

"Which one?" Lachie asked "There were about ten of them"

"You know the one that we kept checking out?" Chase asked Lachie

"Oh…Yes, she was hot!" Lachie exclaimed

"Well, guess who's got a date with her?" Chase asked proudly

"No way!" Lachie shouted

"Yep" Chase said smiling

"She's way out of your league. I mean come on, she's hot and your so…not" Lachie said smirking

"Well, apparently she can't stop talking about me" Chase smiled as he began to roll back to his desk, but he had remembered something and came back to Lachie's desk. "Didn't we have some kind of bet about her?"

Lachie remembered what he was talking about but tried to act like it never happened "Bet, what bet?" he asked

"The bet that I would get with her before you would…Cough it up, $50" Chase said holding his hand out and smiling eagerly. Lachie grunted and pulled out his wallet and slammed $50 into Chase's palm. "Thanks" Chase winked before he rolled back to his desk

Dean shook his head and stood in between the two "What did we bet on this time?" he asked

"That I would get in with this chick before Lachie would and I did" Chase said holding up the $50

"And this chick just so happens to be?" Dean asked

"Demi. Remember the girl from the party, the smoking hot one?" Chase asked as Lara joined Dean placing her arm behind his back

"Only smoking hot one I saw there was Lara" Dean smiled and kissed Lara on the cheek

"Oh Dean" Lara smiled. Chase rolled his eyes and went back to finishing his paper work.

Chase felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he picked it up not recognising the caller I.D, he continued to walk somewhere more private to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone

"Hi, it's Demi" A tiny voice came from the other end

"Oh, hey" Chase said smiling

"I was wondering if…if you would like to go out for coffee or lunch one day. You know, to get to know each other?" Demi asked

"Yeah. I would love to" Chase said happily

"I know your busy with rescue, when are you free?" Demi asked

"There's a little coffee shop down the road from the station house, we could go there?" Chase asked thinking that she would decline him

"Sure sounds great" Demi said excited

"When do you want to go?" Chase asked, he was hoping so badly that she would say today

"What about in fifteen minutes?" Demi asked sweetly

"Alright, see you in fifteen" Chase said

"Bye" Demi said before she hung up the phone. Chase went into the change rooms and got changed into spare clothes that he had. The other two Gallagher's joined shortly after Chase had gotten changed

"Where you off too?" Lachie asked

"Date" Chase smiled

"Chase. Don't you think your rushing it a bit?" Dean asked concerned

"Nope" Chase said putting his shoes on

"You sure?" Dean asked again

"Positive" Chase said before he continued to walk out and past the trucks

"And what if we get a call out?" Dean asked

"Cover for me" Chase said smiling. He realised he didn't have a car to take, he walked back to Lachie "Can I take your car?" he asked

Lachie sighed "Sure, why not" he dangled the keys above Chase's head, pulling them further up when Chase went to grab them "Don't get too ahead of yourself" he told his younger Brother

Chase rolled his eyes "I won't". Lachie lowered the keys and allowed Chase to grab them, they watched him drive off down the street. It had been a while since they'd seen Chase smile like that for a girl; they were happy but still were concerned at the same time. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if he gets hurt again" Lachie confessed

"I know" Dean agreed. "Heidi would have said something if she was the type of girl to be a player"

"I hope so" Lachie said before they turned and walked back up the stairs.

Heidi walked up the Brothers "I hope Chase is as excited as Demi is about meeting it each other" she told them

"Oh, trust me. He definitely is" Lachie confessed and continued to walk by

"Heidi?" Dean asked

"Yeah Dean" Heidi responded

"This girl, she isn't the type to play him, is she?" Dean asked concerned

"No Dean. I would not set him up with her if she was like that. She has been hurt plenty of times before and she isn't that type of girl" Heidi said, she knew what Dean was like with Chase after all the drama of Kelsie had happened.

**At the coffee shop**

"Tell me everything" Demi smiled as she drank her milkshake

"Everything?" Chase asked smiling

"Everything" Demi smiled, her eyes locked with Chase's eyes. She'd never felt this way with another guy

"Well. I'm one of three Gallaghers, I'm the baby of the brothers being 28. Months ago I was in an accident with Heidi, I was pretty messed up" Chase started to explain.

Demi gasped in shock "Oh my god, what happened?"

"A truck collided with us; I died for about 10-15 seconds. Then I slipped into a coma but I'm all good now. I work at rescue, but you already know about that." Chase smiled "What about you?"

"Well. I have an older Brother, his very protective of me, his about four years older than me. Our parents died when I was ten, his looked after me ever since. I work at the local hospital, but you already know that as well" She smirked "I have had some pretty screwed up relationships" she added placing her head down

"Don't worry, so have I" Chase smiled

"What happened?" She asked Chase lifting her head

"I was going out with this girl for about 3-4 years; we were going to have a little baby. I got to the apartment one day and I saw her making out with this guy. It turned out to be her fiancé, she was already engaged and they were 'playing around' till they got officially married. The baby turned out to be his too" Chase said softly

Demi's face dropped, "I'm so sorry Chase" she placed her hand on his

Chase looked up and smiled "It's okay. What about yours?"

"It's nothing compared to you. Was going out with this guy for about a year and I walked into one of the on-call rooms to take a break and saw him kissing my best friend who was also a nurse" Demi said

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Demi. That guy is definitely missing out on dating you" Chase said smiling

Demi looked up and smiled "I could really start to like you Chase. I don't want to rush things and then go and ruin it"

"Same here" Chase said as he took a sip of water

Chase walked happily into the station house an hour later, Heidi came running out. "How'd it go?" She asked excited

"Really good" Chase smiled

"Yay!" Heidi shouted as she placed her arms around Chase and hugged him "My two best friends getting together. This is going to be sweet! We can have double dates. How romantic!" Heidi squealed excitedly. Chase just laughed and walked up the stairs with her, he sat down at his desk and rolled over to where Lachie was sitting, he was concentrating on something and Chase just had to find out what it was

"Lach?" Chase asked trying to snap him out of his stare. He waved his arm in front of Lachie snapping him out of his stare

"Shut up Chase!" Lachie demanded and pointed towards the office where Lara and Dean were talking, it looked like a pretty intense conversation. The next moment Dean grabbed Lara and picked her up hugging her tightly. Dean looked out of the office and saw Lachie and Chase starring, they quickly tried to act like they weren't watching and pretended to show each other something on the computer.

Dean ran out with Lara holding onto his hand "Looks like we're going to have another member of the rescue family" Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lara

"You're pregnant?" Heidi asked shouting excited

"Yes" Lara smiled

**A/N: There you go, the end of the sequel. I know you're probably going to be all shitty with me leaving it there, but AsandCastle 103 gave me an idea to do another sequel to this. So tell me if you would like me to. It won't be completed till the other stories are, but yeah. Thanks for all the reviews on the sequel! x**


End file.
